Kidnapped By Klaus
by livydean
Summary: Lorraine Gilbert is the sister of Elena and Jeremy. She is 18 years old and she suddenly finds herself kidnapped by Klaus and taken to the woods. She knows there is a reason deeper than what is told and she is determined to find out why Klaus took her. I only own Lorraine.


My head was pounding; that was the first thought that entered my mind as my eyelids fluttered open. That and where the hell was I? Why was it so dark? I darted up, or attempted to at least. There was a strap across my chest holding me firmly in place.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart," a male's voice crooned. "I was beginning to think I killed you."

I didn't even need to turn my head to know that the voice belonged to Klaus. My vision finally cleared and I was able to see that I was in a car, strapped in to the passenger side while Klaus was driving. All that was around us was deep woods. My heart began to pound hard in my chest.

"What's going on? Where are we? Why am I with you? Where is everyone else? Are they dead? Did you kill them?" I blurted out questions at an intense speed.

"One thing at a time," he cut me off. "Take some deep breaths before your heart beats out of your chest. Everyone is fine. We are headed to a cabin. You are with me because you are supposed to be. That's all you need to know for now."

_What?_ My brain screamed. This couldn't be happening. What the hell did he mean I was supposed to be with him? If my sister found out she would no doubt pass out. And as for Stefan and Damon; well they wouldn't exactly be thrilled. Klaus isn't anyone's favorite person. Clearly I was kidnapped and being brought in the woods so he and his hybrid friends could eat me. I foolishly felt my pockets to get my phone, only to realize it wasn't there.

"Where the hell is my phone?" I screeched.

He didn't even look at me but amusement pulled his lips.

"In my pocket," he answered smugly. "You won't be needing it for a while, little one."

I went to move but his voice stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that, love. It will only result in a broken arm and all that pain over a tiny phone…not too smart."

My blood boiled in anger. How dare he kidnap me, knock me out and take my phone. Well I wasn't about to just sit in the car like a good little girl and let him take me away.

"How dare you! You can't just kidnap me like this! You don't own me…my sister is going to kill you."

He laughed, which only made me mad.

"Yes, little Miss Elena is going to hurt me. That's a very frightening proposition."

"Stop the car!"

"Sorry, love. We're almost there."

Without even thinking, I thrust off my seat belt and jumped out the passenger side door before he even knew what was happening. The car came to a harsh stop, brakes screeching, as I took off in a blind run. I heard Klaus mutter a curse and I knew I had to run as fast as I can. I got about 10 feet; probably because I was only amusing Klaus and he wanted to give me a head start. But when his looming figure was suddenly in front of me as I collided into his chest, I knew he wasn't amused. He gripped my arm in a vice-like hold, his other hand covering my mouth so I couldn't scream.

"Bite me and I swear to God, you will regret it." He growled.

The tone of his voice made me freeze. I stopped struggling against his grasp; it was clear I wasn't getting out of it.

"Let's make this clear right here and now," he began, tightening his hold. "You will not fight me! You will always lose and it won't be pretty. Now, I'm gonna take my hand off your mouth. Do you promise to be a good little girl and not scream?"

I nodded.

"Good." He said and released my mouth.

"Klaus, let me go…" I began frantically.

"I didn't give you permission to speak, did I, Miss. Lorraine?"

I stopped talking, fury burning my eyes.

"I don't know where you think your going, but you will not try that again. I am not a patient man but I will tell you this…you run away and I'll bring you back. That's a promise. And you won't like what will happen if you defy me again. This will be your warning. Now, get your little ass back in the car before I drag you by your hair." His eyes were dark.

I swallowed. "I…I…want my phone. Then I'll get in the car."

"Are you trying to negotiate with me?"

I nodded, knowing he would either kill me or give in. I had no idea where my boldness came from, especially since he was holding me so tightly it was hard to breathe.

"So you threw yourself out of a moving car to get your phone back? You silly little teenager," he said in disgust.

"It's the least you could do after kidnapping me against my will, knocking me out and stealing from me!" I exclaimed furiously. "And you're hurting me," I said trying to pull away.

He laughed and loosened his hold only a little.

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic? You should consider yourself lucky I haven't broken your neck. If you want your phone, I'll give it to you. One phone call. That's it. Now get in the car, sweetheart, you're trying my patience."

I knew I had better listen to him. I reluctantly let him guide me back to the car. He opened my side for me.

"After you," he grinned.

I couldn't believe he had the nerve to tease me. He got in on his side and I looked at him expectantly. He handed me my cell phone. I immediately called Stefan. He answered on the second ring.

"Stefan, help!" I exclaimed before he could even say anything.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice peaked with concern.

"Klaus kidnapped me and won't let me go!"

"That's the whole point of kidnapping, foolish one," Klaus teased with an eye roll.

I ignored him.

"Stefan, please help! I don't know where I am. I'm somewhere in the woods. Please come get me." I panicked.

"Lorraine, I want you to listen to me. Are you listening?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"I want you stay calm and listen to Klaus. You will be alright. Ok? I promise you will be alright."

"Times up," Klaus said, grabbing my phone from me and tossing it out the window.

He sped off down the dark street as I started sputtering in anger.

"I think you know what will happen if you continue," he threatened.

He was amused, the sick asshole. I was more enraged than I have ever been.

"Aw, don't pout, sweetheart. I'll get you another one."

I thrust myself back in my seat as he chuckled. Where I was and what did he want from me? How long had we even been driving because I had to pee! I squirmed in my seat.

"Almost there, you can make it." Klaus said as he pulled in to a log cabin literally in the middle of nowhere.

"Welcome home," he grinned.

He got out and whooshed to my side to help me out.

The log cabin was a lot bigger on the inside then it was on the outside. Honestly, it was beautiful. It had red carpets on the floor, already furnished and had a long staircase in the middle. It was like Klaus had lived here before.

"The bathroom is on the left," he whispered in my ear, as if reading my thoughts from before.

I wasted no time on that particular request.

"Feeling better?" He teased when I made my way back in to what appeared to be the kitchen.

I nodded.

"Good. You hungry? I forget that humans have to eat."

I shook my head, as my stomach let out a loud growl in protest. I guess I forgot I needed food too. He chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes. What's the matter? Suddenly you have no voice to sass me with."

I sighed. "What's going on, Klaus?"

He took a step closer to me. "All you need to know is this is where you need to be. Try to trust me, will you?"

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to make me feel comfortable so I would let my guard down. He was going to kill me and no one would find me. Tears filled my eyes, which embarrassed me.

"Just get it over with, please!" I exploded.

He looked over at me, shocked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just kill me! I know that's why you brought me here in the middle of the woods. So do it." I couldn't believe I was crying in front of Klaus.

"Oh, sweetheart, you've got it so wrong." He whispered to me.

He came closer to me. "I'm not going to hurt you, unless you try another stunt like the one outside again. You are not going to die, silly girl."

My hands were shaking and I cursed myself. Then he did something shocking. He grasped my shaking hands in his.

"You've had a long day. Why don't you head on down to the third room on your right and change into something comfortable. You will be surprised to find everything you need in there. No more tears, alright?" He asked, his tone soothing, as he brushed a tear away.

I nodded. "Ok."

"Third room on your right," he repeated.

I walked to the room and found my clothes spread out across the bed. There was a purple quilt on the bed. On the dresser were a toothbrush, hairbrush, even a hair tie, and an old picture of Klaus and his family. So this was his house, I thought to myself. How on earth did he get my clothes? It was almost as if he had planned to take me. What the hell was going on? I quickly changed and put on my white nightgown and ran the brush through my long hair. Was anyone looking for me, I wondered. Was I the only one who was totally clueless?

"You didn't try to run away again, did you, Lorraine?" Klaus' voice caused me to jump out of my reverie.

"No, I'm here." I croaked.

He laughed. "Come on out when you're ready. It's getting late and I made you some food."

Klaus cooking? Oh, there's a scary thought. Maybe he did intend to kill me after all.

I came out of the room and made my way back to the kitchen. On the plate were eggs and a slice of bread.

"Sorry, that was all I could make in such short notice." He grinned. "Vampire speed. Now eat."

I sat and ate greedily.

"Slow down before you vomit on the carpet." He scolded.

"Sorry," I said.

He watched me with a smile.

"Good?"

I nodded.

"See, I'm not so bad. The big, evil hybrid isn't going to make you starve."

I chuckled despite myself.

"So you live here?" I asked.

He pursed his lips. "I did at one time. Now I come here occasionally."

"It's nice," I said. "Even though it's in the middle of scary woods."

"Well, don't you worry. I'll keep you safe from the werewolves and whatever else goes bump in the night."

I stifled a yawn.

"Go on to bed. We can talk more in the morning." He said softly.

"Ok," I whispered.

"Hm, it seems I got through to you. No more arguing," he teased.

"I'm just tired. Don't get excited."

He laughed and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Goodnight, little one."

_I was running through the dark woods. Someone…or something…was after me and I had to get away. There was a deep, thick fog enveloping me, making it nearly impossible to see what was ahead of me. Suddenly I was launched into the air and fell flat on my face. Laughter boomed through the air, making the trees shake. _

_ "You stupid, silly girl. Thinking you could run from your fate. From me." The voice was deep and menacing; unlike anything I had ever heard. _

_ I tried to get up but found I was frozen where I lay. A tall shadow came in front of me._

_ "You are destined to die. After all, you were born in death. Now you are the key." The voice said._

_ I still couldn't move, no matter how hard I struggled. _

_ "Struggling will not help you. Accept it." _

_ The figure walked toward me and a knife gleamed in the moonlight. I screamed and thrashed but couldn't get off the ground. Then I saw the figure; it was Klaus. _

I couldn't get up no matter how hard I tried.

"Lorraine!" A voice yelled. "Lorraine, wake up."

The thing keeping me pinned shook me. My eyes fluttered open immediately and I saw Klaus, who was gripping my shoulders. I tried to push him away and sobbed.

"Jesus, sweetheart, it was only a dream." He said and pulled me into a hug. "It's okay. I'm here. You're safe." He whispered in my ear.

I shook in his arms like a leaf and let out all my unshed emotions on his shirt…the fear of the kidnapping, the uncertainty, missing Alaric, my sister…everything. Klaus just held me the whole time, rocking me back and forth, whispering "shhhhhh." When I quieted, he rubbed my back.

"He said I was the key," I whispered into his chest.

"What? Who?"

"I don't know…this thing. In the woods. It knocked me down and I couldn't move. It said I was the key. I was meant to die. He said…he said I was born in death and I don't know what that means. There was a fog and then there was you and you were him and…."

"Alright, alright, enough little one," he interrupted. "It was only a dream. It wasn't real."

I pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"It felt so real," I cried.

He pushed my long bangs from my eyes.

"It wasn't. There is no man or whatever you saw in the woods. You never left the cabin. You are not going to die. Okay? It was only a stress nightmare."

"Klaus, what did he mean I was born in death?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, it was a _dream. _I don't even know who you are talking about. Dreams aren't meant to make sense; it's just your subconscious playing out your fears. You have been afraid I was going to hurt you; that's why it turned into my face. There is nothing to be afraid of."

I sniffled and wiped at my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"For what?" He looked shocked.

"I never have nightmares like this. Not ever," I insisted.

"Well, that's to be expected. There is nothing you need to apologize for. Sure you scared the life out of me, but then again I'm already dead. No harm done." He said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear with a smile.

I smiled back.

"Go back to sleep. Everyone is fine."

I sighed and nodded. I lay back on the pillows as Klaus made his way to my door.

"Klaus!" I exclaimed before I even knew what I was doing.

"Yea?"

"Um…could you….um…you know?" I asked, losing my nerve to ask a question I couldn't believe I was going to ask.

He grinned, enjoying my deep red embarrassment.

"You want me to stay with you?" He asked.

"Please…at least until I fall back asleep?"

I closed my eyes, afraid he would say no.

"Scoot over." He said.

I moved over as he sat down next to me. He laid back over the covers while I snuggled under them.

"Only for you, sweetheart," he murmured as he turned off the lamp beside the bed.

The room was quiet except for the sounds of our breathing. After a few minutes, I said, "Klaus?"

"Mmm?" He said back.

"Thank you."

I could feel him smile even in the dark.

"You're welcome, darling."

I was really tired, even though I couldn't close my eyes.

"Klaus?"

"Go to sleep." He said back. "I won't leave you."

"Promise?" I whispered weakly.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I promise."


End file.
